Märkligt blå
by Missne
Summary: [snippetsamling] Vad händer när prinsen inte längre är en prins? Vad händer med människor som skapat historia när historian är skapad? Shonen ai och incest varning.


(I öknen i närheten av Noln år 10 000)  
  
"Kallt..." muttrade han dåsigt och drog filtarna tätare omkring sig. Han var inte helt vaken än, men hade heller inga planer på att bli det. Ändå rullade Bart av sitt liggunderlag, sträckte ut handen, lät den falla och trevade runt lite. Först nu lyfte han huvudet och blinkade långsamt mot den tomma bädden.  
  
"Var är den människan nu då?!" Utbrast han hest och var sedan tvungen att harkla sig. En mjukare femininare röst besvarade utropet med en ramsa obgripliga svordomar.  
  
"...och håll käft." Avslutade rösten följt av ett demostrativt "swisch" då hon drog filtarna över huvudet.  
  
Bart gned sig i ögonen medan han studerade den filttäckta knölen bredvid sig. Knölen förblev resolut stilla. Det var inte alls hövligt, det fanns en stor risk att hon skulle dra honom i öronen efteråt, men han kunde inte låta bli. Tafatt klappade han knölen och flinade.  
  
"Godmorgon Jorie."  
  
Ytterligare svordomar undslapp knölen som sedan vältrade över till andra sidan. Sömniga halvkusiner var riktigt söta, tänkte Bart roat.  
  
"Ingen god morgon alls," mumlade hon och suckade tungt. Det kunde Bart också instämma i. En morgon kunde alltid vara bättre, överhuvudtaget kunde de senaste dagarna varit mycket bättre. Dessa dagar var det nästan att han förfasades över att behöva stiga upp när han visste vad som väntade.  
  
Ostadigt lyckades Bart få benen under sig och drog med sig en filt över axlarna. Muttrande för sig själv om livets orättvisor slank han ut ur nomadtältet. Det bleka morgonljuset var tillräckligt bländande för att tvinga honom att stå stilla en stund. Han bytte fot några gånger och kisade när det gyllne landskapet sakta trädde fram inför hans ögon. Sanden och klipporna kändes betydligt mer hemtama för honom än Nisans gröna fält någonsin skulle kunna göra.  
  
Lahan, Nisan och på resande fot, det var verkligen länge sedan han varit hemma. Den sista månaden ensam i Nisan hade varit minst sagt besvärlig. Bart hade varit skyldig Margie många förklaringar och de flesta av dem hade han inte ens förmått sig att yttra. De skulle aldrig gå att formulera på ett sätt som gav dem rättvisa.  
  
Där är han, konstaterade Bart och satte kurs mot figuren som hukade sig vid oasens tunna hinna av vatten. Om det var tröttheten eller något annat som fick blodet att vika bort från hans huvud kunde han inte avgöra. Underligt omtöcknad fann han sig jämsides med den andre.  
  
"Är du redan vaken?"  
  
Ett par koboltblå ögon kisade mot honom över en brunbränd axel. Bart nickade, svalde och insåg återigen att om han själv tittade in i en spegel skulle hans ögon vara i samma intensiva blå nyans. Det var en märklig insikt trots allt. Tillräckligt märklig att Bart hellre fäste blicken på de blänkande vattendropparna som letade sig ner utmed den andres rygg, än grunnade vidare på saken.  
  
Det var en månad sedan de skilts åt i Lahan. Han själv hade åkt till Nisan, Sigurd hade slagit följe med Rico och Citan till Kislev. Det hade varit fråga om att ordna upp saker och hjälpa där hjälp behövdes, men Bart hade inte velat skjuta upp mötet med Margie ytterligare. Dock var den månaden gången och nu var de här.  
  
Det var nog bristen på tid som fick det att kännas konstigt. Bristen på tid att verkligen hinna bekräfta att inget förändrats mellan dem. Detta fick Bart att stundvis vilja explodera i små blodiga slamsor. Problemet var att han inte kunde göra något åt den känslan. Inte med Jorie här, särskilt inte efter att Sigurd några dagar tidigare lugnt påpekat att "hon vet". Bart hade en känsla av att Jorie alltid vetat om det. Redan först gången de träffades för ett antal år sedan hade hon haffat honom i ett järngrepp och pipit någon om "lillkusin".  
  
Margies reaktion hade varit helt annorlunda. Hon hade bistert spänt ögonen i honom och bestämt påpekat att "du skojar". Bart hade bedyrat att det var helt sant. Margie hade ägnat resten av dagen åt att vara olustig över det faktumet. Vad hade hon att vara olustig över? Det var nog bra att hon inte visste allt, fastslog Bart och var nära att rodna vid blotta tanken.  
  
Istället böjde han sig ner och strök förstrött bort vattenpärlorna från den andres bara rygg. Belåtet noterade Bart den flyktiga skälvning som for genom Sigurds kropp vid berörningen. Han borde nöjt sig med det, men istället knäböjde han och slog armarna i ett fast grepp om mentorns överkropp. Andas, manade Bart sig själv, men var inte helt säker på att luften skulle få plats i honom. Han kunde fortfarande inte formulera sig, istället tryckte han nästan ursäktande läpparna mot ett skulderblad.  
  
När Bart äntligen fick fram en mening var den både dum och orelaterande.  
  
"Fei har skaffat sig en liten Fei," påpekade han.  
  
"En vad?"  
  
"En liten Fei. Han och Elly har fått en liten pojke."  
  
Bart lutade sig över Sigurds axel för att studera dennes ansiktsuttryck. Märkligt blå ögon, tänkte han luddigt och fick en lite slarvig kyss på munnen. Måhända slarvig men ändå så varm och mjuk att han omedvetet tryckte sig närmare, nästan smälte fast. Kanske lite för nära, av döma på det vagt protesterande ljudet Sigurd släppte. Bart blinkade till och först då insåg han vart hans ena hand vandrat iväg. Han flinade insiktsfullt mot den andres läppar.  
  
"Så du har saknat mig trots allt?"  
  
Ett vagt prassel från tältet fick dem båda att kasta fundersamma blickar bakåt.  
  
"Kanske det," medgav Sigurd roat och plockade menade bort den vilsegångna handen. Det han yttrade därnäst fick nästan Bart att rodna, men bara nästan. Det följdes av sista flyktig snudd av läppar och Bart släppte den andre alltmedan han muttrade något om att hålla löften. Ut ur tältet strosade en sömndrucken Jorie... 


End file.
